


June 3, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's injuries were disregarded before he smiled as Supergirl held the stuffed animal he just saved from a hungry creature.





	June 3, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's injuries were disregarded before he smiled as Supergirl held the stuffed animal he just saved from a hungry creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
